


Are You Gonna Be There

by Autumnfrost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Fluff and Smut, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: What if Thor was the one who fell from the bifrost and Loki had to step in?Taken from a prompt here: https://lightningthor.tumblr.com/post/80301435142/i-wish-i-could-write-i-have-this-thorki-idea-in





	Are You Gonna Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to the idea of the Jotnar being a single sex race. This is why I have used the intersex loki tag.  
> This also my first work of fanfic in 18 years. :/

Are You Gonna Be There?

“I could have done it, father. I could have done it! For you!” Loki yelled. He was currently hanging on to one end of Gungnir. Thor had the other end. This wouldn’t be nearly as dramatic were they not also hanging off the broken Bifrost. Odin was holding on to Thor’s ankle, the only thing keeping them from falling into the unknown. “For all of us!”

“No, Loki.” Was all Odin had to say. Loki, looking like all was lost, began to loosen his grip on the staff.

“No! Loki!” Thor used all the strength he had to hurl Loki up and back onto the Bifrost. Both Loki and Gungnir landed with a thud. Unfortunately, in doing so, Thor threw Odin off balance. He lost his grip and Thor fell. Odin stood, still and quiet, reeling from what had just happened.

Loki looked up just in time to see his brother fall. “Oh, god.” He whispered. His brother. Gone. It was all his fault. Tears threatened his eyes. “Father, I didn’t…”

Odin put a hand up. That was all it took for Loki to quiet. “It would be wise if you would leave my company right now. To your room. I will decide what is to be done.”

“Father…” Odin turned around and growled. Loki fled to his room, still reeling from what transpired to come up with a cunning escape plan.

__________

“What have I done?” Loki flopped back on his bed. His brother was gone. All because of him. He should be happy. It is what he thought he wanted, in all his grief and rage at discovering his true parentage. He _did_ just want to be seen as equal with his brother. No, not his brother. He shook his head. He was not of Asgard. _Merely another stolen relic_ , he remembered telling Odin.

He wasn’t even sure what the truth was. Was he really stolen? Did Laufey truly intend to throw him away? He actually wished he had simply asked his birth father. He wondered if he had siblings to ask, then he laughed at the thought. He had _just_ used the Bifrost to try to destroy Jötunheim. That they would allow him in, much less answer his questions, was ridiculous. He was sure Odin was trying to fix the damage right at this moment.

As his thoughts drifted once more to Thor, tears escaped his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. He had already killed Thor once today without much thought. Why did it feel so different now? “It’s Thor’s fault. The stupid oaf. Why couldn’t he just let me fall? Why did he have to save me? My life isn’t worth his. He’s the golden god; the heir. Odin’s favorite. What am I? Just the frost giant runt no one wanted.” More tears fell.

“Asgard doesn’t want you now either.” He chuckled, though there was no humor in it. He sighed, wishing the tears would stop. Wishing it would all stop. He suddenly hoped that Odin wanted him dead. His crimes would certainly warrant it. He sighed. “And now I’m talking to myself. “

“Is that not a good way to understand yourself?” Loki looked up, surprised to see his mother standing in front of him. He quickly tried to wipe his eyes, though it was clear to see he had been crying. It wasn’t a shock that Frigga looked like she had been too. “Is this mourning for your actions or your brother?”

“Mother…” He started but he really didn’t have any answers.

She sat on the bed beside Loki. “Your father has made a decision.” Loki looked up at her.

“And he sent you to tell me?” He sighed, not even wasting the energy to argue that Odin will never be that to him again.

“He is in Jötunheim. They are calling for your death.”

“Just tell me when I’m to be executed.”

“That was the plan.” She frowned.

“How can that be?” Loki’s eyes widened. His schemes caused his brother to be banished, a town to be damaged, his brother to be killed, _twice_. And a realm was nearly brought to destruction.

“Your father thought it would be what you wanted.” She seemed to look saddened about that. “You’re to be put in the dungeons for the rest of your days. In exchange, the Casket is to be used, with your father’s supervision, to help heal the land.”

“It seems a waste of resources to keep me alive.” Those damn tears were back again, he would not let them fall. “Why? Why did that oaf have to try to save me?” It came out barely more than a whisper. Frigga put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. He didn’t deserve an ounce of comfort.

“Because, for all your schemes and lies, he still loved you.”

“He was a fool.”

Frigga hugged Loki, whispering soft words he couldn’t make out. He let the tears fall. The moment, all too brief in his opinion, was interrupted when the guards arrived to take him down to the dungeons.

__________

He soon found out that the dungeons _were_ a fate worse than death. His mother did provide him with some comforts. A bed, chair, desk, and books. Books were a way to escape, but not enough. He wasn’t surprised he had no visitors. He had no friends. They were Thor’s. No matter how much they would protest, Thor would insist Loki be included. He had no illusions they wouldn’t come now. Perhaps only to kill him where he lay.

No, he was truly alone. Left with little more than his thoughts. Oh, they were not kind. He spent his first month hating himself for Thor’s death. When that got tiresome, he hated Thor. Even his dreams would not let him escape. Thor consumed them. He seemed to relive every moment of kindness Thor had ever shown him. Which, sadly, was more that he deserved. He missed the stupid lug.

Life would be so much simpler if he could just hate Thor. He was experiencing yet another sleepless night. His magic was greatly stunted in his cell, but he could still create illusions. He found himself creating a copy of Thor. He stared at it for a long while.

“You idiot. _Why_ did you do it?” He wished he could hit the damn image. “You’re gone and I’m stuck here to rot! Why couldn’t you just… _let…me…go_?!” He growled and flicked the image away. He flopped down on the bed, screaming into his pillow. He learned early on that screaming loud enough for a guard to hear would just bring trouble.

Loki felt like he was going crazy. Maybe just going crazier. He wished he could just get some sleep. He sighed and created another image of Thor, this time laying next to him in the small bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself the moment to believe his brother was there.

__________

“Loki?”

Loki’s eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He rolled over and saw Thor, standing just inside his cell. “Brother? What are…how…how did you get here?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

Loki stood up and walked slowly over to Thor. He reached out and pushed his chest. No, solid. “I suppose I could still be hallucinating.”

“I assure you are not brother...”

“I am so sorry, Thor. I never meant…I…it should have been me. You should have just let me fall.” More tears threatened to fall. So many tears had been shed lately than his whole adult life combined.

He pulled Loki in for a hug, which Loki returned. Thor pulled back and kissed Loki’s cheek where a tear had escaped. “I couldn’t. You were suffering so much. I just wanted to save you.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Loki’s lips.

Loki’s surprised yelp was muffled by Thor’s lips. He pulled back. “Thor, what in the hell are you doing?” Thor didn’t answer. He just claimed Loki’s lips again. This should feel wrong to Loki. Why didn’t it? Why did he wish for Thor to push him on the bed and claim him as his own? Well, he was the God of Mischief and he knew he’d be going to hell anyway. Why not make doubly sure? He wrapped his arms around Thor and deepened the kiss. Thor let out a low growl at Loki’s enthusiasm. He pushed him against the desk, his lips finding all the right spots on Loki’s neck. He tilted his head to give Thor better access while his hands roamed up and down his back. “Thor.”

“Oh, Loki.” He bit Loki’s neck, earning a moan from the trickster. Thor pushed the books behind Loki to the floor and pulled Loki up to sit on the desk. Loki parted his legs, pulling Thor flush against him.

“I’m sorry, Thor.” He kissed Thor like he was afraid his brother would disappear again. “I’m so sorry.”

Thor pulled back, he smiled as he wiped another tear from Loki’s cheek. “It’s ok. I’m here now.” He kissed where the tear had been. “I’m right here.” A steadying breath was expelled from Thor. His forehead pressed to Loki’s. “Tell me you want this as much as I do, brother.”

“ _Yes.”_ It came out as a breathy whisper spoken against Thor’s lips. He opened his eyes, finding Thor’s baby blue eyes staring back at him. “Please. Now.”

Thor chuckled. “Always so greedy.” He pulled back to remove his clothes. Loki stared for a few long moments before he realized he should probably remove his too.

Loki looked up at Thor. He was golden, every bit a god of legend. He frowned, hugging his middle. “Why are you doing this? I’m wicked. I don’t deserve this…you.”

Thor stepped forward, putting his arms around Loki’s shoulders. “Hush.” He kissed Loki quickly on the lips before walking him backwards to the bed. Loki fell back when the back of his knees felt the mattress. He used his hands to push back until he was fully on the bed. Thor followed him, crawling up Loki to settle his hips between Loki’s legs. “I must say, I’ve thought of this, Loki. Quite a lot.” Loki pulled Thor down for a desperate kiss. Fresh tears were welling in his eyes.

“I don’t deserve this.” It was a mantra Loki was repeating between kisses. Thor’s hand ran down Loki’s chest before settling on Loki’s cock. It was hard and leaking. Loki moaned when Thor’s hands stroked it a few times. “Yes…” Loki used his magic to conceal themselves in the cell. To someone outside, it merely looked like Loki was sleeping in his bed.

“Let me take care of you, Loki.” Thor stroked Loki’s cock a few more times before it started to venture lower. Loki stiffened a bit. Though Thor knew he was different, he had never seen it. Know now that he was Jöutnn, his dual sex made sense. He didn’t have much more time to think about it because Thor’s hand had found his quim. “So beautiful, brother.” His fingers gently rubbed at Loki’s folds. Loki closed his eyes with a moan, his hips slowly rolling. Thor gently pressed two fingers inside Loki while his thumb started rubbing Loki’s clit.

“Thor...” he sucked in his bottom lip, letting little moans escape. His entire body was now undulating in time with Thor’s thrusts. “Please.” He looked at Thor, the hungry look in his eyes mirrored Loki’s own. “Need you, brother.” Thor nodded, not trusting the words to form on their own. He kissed Loki softly before pulling back. He let out a long moan as he slowly eased into Loki. He stilled when he was fully sheathed, taking a breath to steady himself.

Loki had his eyes closed, he felt tears threatening to fall. He had never felt so perfectly filled. Like he and Thor were put in the universe merely to fit one another. Yin and yang, day and night, good and bad. Two puzzle pieces fit snug together. He knew he had no right to, but he felt whole, protected… _loved_. He pulled Thor tight against him, his hips rolling up to meet Thor with each thrust.

The room was filled with soft moans as the two explored each other. It was like they were communicating solely with their bodies. Thor seemed to know when to increase his pace. He knew just how to thrust into Loki to hit both his clit and his g-spot. Thor increased his tempo when he felt Loki start to shake, his orgasm nearing. He clenched tight on Thor’s cock as his walls spasmed around him. Thor clenched his teeth, feeling his own release nearing. He pulled back to grab Loki’s cock, stroking him. Loki panted and bucked his hips, cumming all over his stomach and Thor’s hand. With a yell, Thor released deep inside Loki. Loki clenched around Thor, milking him through his orgasm.

Thor pulled back, flopping next to Loki. The bed was so small he nearly fell off. “Ah! Help!” He laughed. “Help me.” Loki grabbed for him, but all he got was air. He looked over the bed and saw nothing.

“Thor?!” He sat up and looked around. Panicking when Thor was nowhere to be found. “THOR?!”

Loki’s eyes shot open and he sat up panting. A dream. It was just a fucking dream. He flopped back down. “Why the hell did I dream that?!”

__________

The dream was not an isolated incident. It seemed every night Loki would dream of making love just to have Thor disappear with a _help me_. Loki wished he could. He also wished he could stop the feelings the dreams were giving him. If he were honest, he knew that deep down, in the darkest parts of his brain, he had always wanted Thor. He loved Thor. Everything was so clear to him now. Though it doesn’t really excuse his actions, he can see now how his feelings for Thor colored everything he did. He knew that Thor becoming king would push him even farther away from Loki. He knew he could never be with Thor the way he wanted. Thor would have to take a wife, have children. More importantly, they were _brothers._ Or so they thought. Not that it would matter even if Thor was found, if he was even alive. No one would accept a Frost Giant on the throne, especially one who had done all the things Loki had. They most certainly would not accept an heir who may or may not be blue. Loki wasn’t even sure he wanted that anyway.

The one thing, more than anything else, was the knowledge that the man he had tried to so hard to bury feelings for wasn’t even his brother to begin with. What if they had always known that? Would Thor ever feel for Loki what he felt for Thor? What if, instead of raising them as brothers, they were raised as betrothed? If Odin truly did want peace between their worlds, and intended to use Loki to do it, why wouldn’t a marriage be the optimal solution? So many questions flew through Loki’s mind, but he knew, in the end, none of it matter at all without Thor.

Hindsight was 20/20. When Loki had realized Thor had begun to care for the woman on Midgard, it had awakened a jealousy Loki didn’t realize he possessed. He could now see how it made everything ten times worse during their fight on the bridge.

Loki was finding it harder and harder to be awake. At least he could be with Thor in his dreams. This Thor seemed to love him. Tonight, he had a plan. He knew that he it was beyond a long shot, but some part of him thought maybe Thor was still alive. Maybe he was out there, calling out for help. He was hoping he had enough magic in him to take control in his dreams. He could try to locate Thor. Unfortunately, sleep was a fickle lover tonight. Loki tossed and turned for hours before sleep finally called.

“Loki?” Thor gently shook Loki’s shoulder.

Loki’s eyes opened, trying to focus in his sleepy state. “Thor?” He startled and bolted upright, pulling Thor into an embrace. “You’re here. You’re actually here.”

Thor squeezed Loki tight. “I don’t know how.”

Loki pulled back. “Think, brother. You must know something. Anything.”

Thor sighed and kissed Loki’s forehead, sitting down on the side of the bed. Loki scooted over as much as he could to make room. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it. All this time…” He leaned in, kissing Loki sweetly.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor. He nuzzled into his brother’s neck. “I know. Me too.” Loki pulled Thor to him, kissing him once again. Loki pulled Thor down onto the bed, laying back against the pillows. Thor deepened the kiss, running his hands up and down Loki’s side. He practically purred when Thor lavished attention on his neck, his fingers petting Thor’s hair as he went.

“Oh, Loki…”

Loki moaned as Thor sucked a mark onto his neck. So, so perfect. He flipped them so he was on top of Thor. Leaning back down to kiss Thor again. With a flash of magic they were undressed. He was going to talk to Thor, after. Yes. After. His hand ran down Thor’s chest, stopping to slowly stroke Thor. Thor’s moans were muffled by Loki’s lips. Over the past year, Loki had learned just how to pleasure his brother. He closed his eyes as he slowly sank down on Thor. He slowly rolled his hips, kissing a trail up to Thor’s ear. He planted several kisses, stopping to nip on his earlobe. “So good, brother.”

Thor’s hands were everywhere. It was like he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do, so he did it all. His hands found Loki’s hips, he held on as he bucked his hips against Loki, desperate to quicken the pace. “God, Loki.”

“Gaah!” Loki grunted and quickly met the new pace. “Yes! Thor!”

Thor growled, flipping himself on top. Not an easy feat considering the bed was no bigger than a twin. “I’m so close…” His thrusts got rougher. Thor was desperate to find his release.

“Don’t you dare stop, Thor!” Loki’s nails dug into Thor’s shoulders, as he trembled. He spasmed around Thor, screaming as a double orgasm overcame him. Both cock and quim pulsed, his seed now splattered all over the two of them.

“ _Loki!”_ Thor let out a thunderous roar, as Loki came undone underneath him. Thor wasn’t far behind. When they were both spent, panting from their efforts, Thor slowly pulled out of Loki, but he remained on top of him. He kissed a line across Loki’s jaw, across his neck. Anywhere he could reach.

Suddenly, Loki remembered. He was supposed to tell Thor something. He took a breath to steady himself. “Thor?”

He pulled back only briefly to answer. “Hmm?”

“Ooh...” It was so very hard for Loki to form a coherent sentence right now, but this was important. “Do you…uunnh…do you know where…” He pushed Thor away for a moment, his heart ached at the sense of loss in Thor’s eyes. “It’s important.”

Thor smiled and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. “Ok.”

“Where are you?”

Thor looked confused. “What do you mean? I’m here.”

Loki sighed. “Think. You keep asking for my help. What do you need? Where are you? I need to find you.”

Thor furrowed his brow, before his face went almost blank. “It’s dark. Loki, why is it dark?”

He hugged Thor reassuringly. “Are you alone?” He felt Thor shake his head no. “Are you scared?” A nod from Thor. “Where…are…you?”

“I don’t know. Help me! Please help me!”

Loki panicked. This is usually the point in his dream where he would wake up. “Do something for me. Answer this question: What did I used to call you when we we’re little? If we shall meet again in the waking world, tell me it. Please. I need this all to be true.” He wiped away a tear. “I need to know you came to _me_.” He desperately tried to stay in the moment, but he could feel the waking world pulling him away. He sat up in bed with a start, utterly alone.

He had to tell someone. But who would listen? He doubted the guards would even deliver a message. Even if he did, his father wouldn’t come. He would say that Loki just had a guilty conscious. He sighed. _Think, Loki. THINK._ His eyes shot open. He knew there would be one way that just might work.

“Heimdall, if you can hear me…”

__________

It worked. Well, sort of. His mother had come, assuring him that he was just having bad dreams. If he could get specifics, he should pass the information along to Heimdall. Loki had no choice but to agree. Months went by. Loki’s dreams continued but he could never get more information out of Thor. The dreams also dwindled down, much to Loki’s dismay. He was lucky to get two or three dreams a week.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Odin walked in. Loki looked up, raising an eyebrow. “To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the All-Father?” He put his book down. “Surely I’m not worth the walk down all those stairs.”

Odin sighed, not wanting to waste his time playing Loki’s games. “It’s Thor. He has been found.”

“What?” Loki shot up. “Where? Is he ok? Can I see him?”

Odin put his hand up to stop Loki’s rapid-fire questions. “It’s not that easy, my son.” He continued when he saw Loki was quiet, his attention fully on his not-father. “He’s on Midgard. I should say, he’s attacking Midgard. He has an army at the ready. He has the Tesseract. Beyond that, we don’t know what his motives are.”

“What?” Loki tilted his head, brow furrowed. “Why would he attack it? I saw how it changed him. This makes no sense.”

“I’m sending Einherjar to apprehend him.”

“Don’t you think that will scare the humans even more?”

“I don’t see what other choice we have. He is not well.”

“Send me. Please.” Here he was begging to Odin. “I will get him.”

Odin shot him a disbelieving look. “Do you take me for a fool, Loki?”

God help him, Loki got down on his knees. “Please, father. It’s all my fault. I’ve spent the better part of a year dwelling on it. I think I can get through to him. I could in my dreams. He should have just let me fall, the fool. Please, let me make it right.”

Odin rubbed his temples. “Get up, Loki.” He sighed when Loki made no move to do so. “Don’t make me regret this.” Loki hesitantly stood. “You are to go get Thor and bring him back. No tricks, no escaping. If you try to hide yourself from Heimdall, I will be down there so fast you won’t have time to disappear. If you can succeed, we will talk about reducing your sentence.”

Loki’s eyes widen, a tear fell. “Thank you.”

__________

Loki landed on Midgard with word from Heimdall that Thor was apprehended and was on a plane flying not fat from him. He had Mjolnir in his hands. Well, Mjolnir spelled only to work for him. He may be going on a rescue mission to save his brother and a realm, but he knew damn well he wasn’t worthy of her. He closed his eyes, trying to call on her magic. He spun the hammer fast, pulling himself off the ground and towards the jet.

Thor looked up at the flash of lightning. He missed his hammer. It didn’t matter though. He didn’t need it to take over this stupid realm. Steve looked amused. “What’s the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?”

Thor laughed loudly before closing his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were white with power. Sparks flew off his skin. Everyone standing stepped back a bit. He couldn’t control the power long without his hammer, but it was enough to get his message across.

“Ok. God of Thunder. Right.” The jet rocked as something hit the roof. Tony helmeted up before opening the back ramp. In a flash, Loki was inside, a bolt of lightning blasted Tony back as Loki grabbed Thor and jumped out of the back of the jet.

“Now there’s that guy.” Tony sighed.

Natasha looked back. “Another Asgardian?”

“Think he’s a friendly?” Steve asked

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Thor or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.”

Steve sighs. “Stark, we need a plan of attack.”

Tony was on the ramp. “I have a plan. Attack.” He flew out after the gods. Steve grabbed a chute and jumped out too.

__________

Loki landed with Thor on a cliff not far away. He loomed over his brother. “Where is the Tesseract, Thor?”

He chuckled from the ground. “I missed you too.” Thor got up, still ready to defend himself. Loki called Mjolnir to him, using it to pin Thor down to a rock. “Thank you, Brother.” Thor chuckled, frowning when he tried to pick it up just to find he couldn’t.

Loki laughed. “You didn’t really think you’d truly be worthy to hold her, again, did you?”

Thor bristled. “And you are?”

“Heavens no. Your father simply changed the spell. Don’t worry it’s back to the dungeons for me once I get you home.” His face softened hoping for some recognition from Thor, some inkling that the Thor in front of him was the same as the one in his dreams. Loki noticed how pale Thor looked, and it was not just a trick of the moonlight. His eyes looked hollow. The blue of his irises looked duller. Loki knit his brow in worry. His hand came to Thor’s cheek, Loki gently ran his fingers down it. “Oh. What has happened to you, my brother? What harm has come to you because of me?”

Thor jumped back, well as much as one can when an enchanted hammer is holding them in place. “Enough of your games, Trickster. I have a job to do, I will not stop until this planet is mine!”

Loki shook Thor’s shoulders. “Listen to me. You are not well. This isn’t you. You wouldn’t do this. This is something…” Loki sighed, deflated. “This is something I would do. You’re better than me. In every way.”

Thor laughed in his face. “Oh, I have seen the true power of the Tesseract…”

Something snapped in Loki. He shook Thor with all his might. “Who showed you this power?! Who controls the would-be king!” Thor just smirked at him. “LISTEN TO ME!” Loki didn’t have a chance to hear what Thor might have said next. Tony chose that moment to slam into him, sending him flying off the cliff, Tony flying after him.

“I’m listening.” Thor chuckled. When Mjolnir flew from his lap, he moved to get a better view of the fight. He looked down, catching Loki’s eyes, a big smile plastered on his face.

Loki frowned as he looked up a Thor. He turned back to Tony. “Know your place, mortal. You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“Shakespeare in the Park?” He changed his stance and took a breath as if preparing to do a dramatic scene. “Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?”

Loki fought the urge to laugh. Damn it, that was stupid but clever. He straightened, trying to maintain his cool façade. “Ahh, Shakespeare. His stories were a bit rubbish.” Loki laughed. “Very eager in bed though.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. “You…” He made a move to say more but thought better of it. “Thor gives up the cube, he’s all yours. Until then, stay out of my way.” Loki lobbed the hammer at Tony sending him flying into a tree. Tony shook his head in a move to steady himself before initiating a battle.

Before long, the man with the shield joined in, trying to stop the two. Loki was not in the mood to give in to Tony. No matter how quippy the guy was. The battle ended after Loki slammed the hammer down on the Captain’s shield, sending out an energy blast so big it leveled the trees around them.

__________

Loki stood in the helicarrier, listening to Thor drone on about the Tesseract through a video feed. He was brought out of his thoughts by Steve. “So, Loki, what’s his play?”

Loki sighed. “That is not my brother. I don’t know what or who has influence on him, but this is…it’s not him.” He rubbed his temples. “I have no idea why, but he likes your realm. Before his fall he only wanted to protect it. Now, he has an army. The Chitauri. They are not of Asgard. I think he means to take this realm in exchange for finding the Tesseract.”

“For whom?” An agent walked up to Loki, extending his hand. “Agent Coulson.”

Loki hesitated a moment before shaking his hand. “I am Loki, rightful Heir of Jötunheim, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. I am here to help.”

“Wait, _Loki_? The same one who leveled a New Mexico town last year?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the agent. “Merely a spat between siblings. And I did not _level_ it. You do have a flare for the dramatic. I damaged it. And I have spent the last year imprisoned for it on Asgard. And I shall be returning to my cell when I am done here. I am to spend the rest of my life there. Is four thousand years…” He paused for effect. “…give or take, punishment enough for _damaging_ one small town?” Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow. “I do not mean your realm any harm.” Loki made it a point to look everyone in the eye. “I only wish to get my brother back home. Truly.”

“Why should we believe you?”

Loki gestured to Coulson in an effort to answer Steve’s question. “Ask this one.” He turned to Coulson. “You spent time with him last year. I saw it. Did he act anything like this? NO! He sought to protect this realm from me. I am trying to do the same. You said your people are under a spell. I believe my brother is as well. As for answering your question, agent, I don’t know who is controlling him.”

“This back and forth is getting old.” Tony rubbed his temples. “Can we get the location of the Tesseract from him or not?”

“We have to.”

__________

It turned out Loki couldn’t. The scientist’s believed that Thor had his lackeys set up the Tesseract on top of Stark’s tower. They hoped to open a portal to bring his army, the Chitauri, into the atmosphere. That was all well and good, but Loki now found himself laying in an open field. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out. He fell ten or fifteen thousand feet, better than forty, thanks to a damaged engine and one asshole of a brother. He let out a strangled whine, laying there for a few more moments before slowly getting up.

“What now?” He used Mjolnir to fly into the air, surveying around. He flew in the direction of the city he saw. Hopefully Stark’s building was as big as his ego. He was right. He headed for the big building with Stark’s name on it, landing roughly. He was still not used to it and wondered why he ever coveted the damned thing. “Where’s Thor?”

“On the floor. Hulk gave him the once over.”

Loki sighed at Stark before heading to where Thor lay on the floor. “Thor?”

Thor groaned. His eyes looked clearer than before. Loki was hopeful. “Brother?”

“Is it you?” Loki smiled. “Are you ok?”

Thor sat up slowly, brushing the rubble of the floor off himself. “What is going on?”

“About that…”

Thor pushed Loki away, stumbling without his support. “What have you done!?”

“Me?” Loki yelled. “This was all you! I came to save you, oaf!” He held up Mjolnir. “Why do you think I have this stupid thing? You can have it back when Odin fixes the spell. It’s utterly annoying.”

“Loki!” Natasha yelled. “We have a way to disable the portal! Can you hold off Thor?”

Loki sighed turning back to Thor. “I’ve got him!”

Thor looked horrified. “What…what have I done?” He collapsed to the ground.

Loki sank to his knees, holding Thor close to him. “Nothing, brother. It wasn’t you.” He cradled the bigger man in his arms, rocking him gently. He ran his hands through his hair, whispering encouraging words. “It wasn’t you.”

“Hey, Reindeer Games! We’re going to get some shawarma, you in?” Tony asked as he came into the building. “Oh.”

Loki looked up from where he was, still rocking Thor. “He’s free of whatever spell he was under, much like Barton. He and the Tesseract are coming home with me.”

Thor looked up, tears falling down his cheek. “I’m so sorry. I have no idea what I did. But I am truly sorry.” He turned to Dr. Selvig. “Erik, I am so sorry.” He buried his head against Loki again.

“Say what. Why don’t you guys go hang out in the lounge for a bit?” Tony pointed to a door.

“We’ll be back after we debrief Fury.” Steve said.

“And then shawarma after?” Tony looked hopeful.

Steve sighed. “We’ll be back after the briefing and shawarma. Whatever that is.”

“You gonna be ok by yourself?” Natasha asked.

Loki waved him off. “Go. We will be fine.”

__________

Loki deposited Thor on a couch before closing the lounge door. He plopped down across from Thor and sighed. This had been quite the ordeal. He really wanted to go home and take a bath in his tub. Sleep in his bed. He frowned. No, he would be taken directly to his cell. He had told himself that getting Thor back was enough. He sat there, head back, staring at the ceiling. He was silently willing himself not to cry. He looked up when Thor laughed. He looked over. Thor was laying on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling as well.

“You used to call me Hor.” He looked at Loki, humor in his eyes. “Mother hated it, but you couldn’t help it. You were young and didn’t have the hang of your _th_ sounds.” Loki’s eyes widened as Thor continued. Thor’s eyes went up to the ceiling again, as he recalled the memories. “Mother would get so embarrassed. You’d yell _Hor!_ at the top of your lungs when you saw me across the room. Even after you could pronounce it correctly. A trickster even then.”

“I didn’t know what it meant. I just knew it drove everyone crazy.” Loki blinked back the tears. “What…what made you think of that?”

Thor furrowed his brow. “I’m…I have no idea where that came from.” Loki crossed the room and sat on the floor next to Thor.

“We thought you dead…” Loki wiped a tear. He stopped and smacked Thor in the shoulder. “That’s for getting yourself thrown off the Bifrost, by the way.” Loki had not forgotten. Thor would get to an apology for his bigger part in it all later. For now, he had to talk to Thor. He was hopeful that maybe if his message got through in the dream that maybe Thor wanted Loki as bad as he wanted Thor. _Please make him want me too._

Thor winced. “Ow.” He rubbed his shoulder, but then winced from that motion as well.

“I spent the year you were gone in the dungeons. Odin spared my life, but only because he thought it too good for me.” Thor frowned, but let him continue. “Mother made sure I had some comforts. The only thing that got me through was you. In my dreams.” He took a deep breath. “I found myself wanting to stay asleep. With you. But every damn dream ended with you asking me to help you before I woke. I couldn’t do a thing, brother.” He wasn’t even trying to keep the tears at bay. “I thought I was going crazy. That you were calling out to me. One dream I asked you a question. I asked you to answer it when I found you.”

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Loki. I…I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

“Please, Thor. Please try.” Thor shook his head not even wanting to. Loki took a deep breath. “Brother, I am truly sorry for what I am about to do.” Thor froze as Loki put his hand on his forehead. He called on his magic to call on Thor’s memories.

“NO!” Thor cried out. He knew what Loki was trying to do. He didn’t want to know. He also wasn’t sure Loki had perfected this type of magic. But his cries were ignored.

Thor’s memories flooded out like water through a tap. Bright and vibrant flashes. Thor’s fall. A name, The Other. The torture, manipulation. He saw Thor call to him, desperate for help and salvation. Some days just begging for his death. He was desperate to find some connection to his home. He saw Thor calling out to him in dreams. Much like Loki’s imprisonment, his dreams had been his only refuge as well. Though Loki’s waking hours were a paradise compare to Thor’s.

Thor fought through his torture, calling on all his strength. Then he couldn’t. The scepter invaded his mind. His anger at his brother consumed him. He would fight. He would win. The Tesseract would be theirs, earth his.

He would show father that he _could_ run a kingdom. He would harken back to the days of old, the masses would worship him again. They would fall their needs, bowing to him like the god he is.

He emerged through the portal. Confident, ready for his task. He killed those who dared to hurt him. Save for a few he saw potential in. One knew him. He used the scepter to control them all. They helped Thor gather information, formulate, and execute a plan. Loki saw something else. Thor used the one who knew him, Dr. Selvig, for another purpose. He gave him information. A kill switch for the whole mission. Thor was the one who planted the idea of the kill-switch.

Loki pulled back with a gasp, landing on the floor, panting with effort. He looked at Thor, his eyes wide as saucers, mirroring his own, no doubt. He was sitting up now and trembling with fear. He propped his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his palms. Loki saw tears falling into his lap. Loki approached him quietly and carefully. He wasn’t sure how Thor would react. He hesitantly put a hand on his arm. “I am so sorry. I should have blocked that from you. I shouldn’t have let you see too.”

Thor looked at Loki. His eyes were full of such raw emotion. He looked so vulnerable. “I needed to know. It wasn’t me, but it _was_.” He closed his eyes, trying to get the image of Loki looking so broken out of his mind. It reminded him too much of Loki’s face before Thor fell. Another image popped in Thor’s head. Loki. Underneath him. Eyes closed, face flush and blissed out. Thor’s eyes shot open. He looked down at his brother. “Loki…”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Are you ok?” God, I’m sitting here when I could be healing you.” Loki was up on his knees, hands running over Thor and sending healing magic. He was suddenly embarrassed, it looked like Thor may have remembered something else. He was afraid of what that meant, healing Thor was a good distraction.

Thor closed his eyes, enjoying the slow fade of his pain. “Your dreams, Loki…” Thor cleared his throat nervously. “Did we…I mean…you said you thought I was really visiting you in them.” He took hold of Loki’s hands. “Brother…”

It took a lot of effort, but Loki finally turned to look at his brother. He had expected to find disbelief or disgust in his eyes. But he saw hope. He took a breath. “Thor…” Thor leaned down to kiss Loki who put a hand on his chest. Loki’s arms wrapped around Thor as he kissed him. He held tight. Afraid that this was another elaborate dream. He suddenly knew how Thor felt when Mjolnir deemed him worthy. Thor, for all Loki’s flaws, still wanted him.

“Brother.” Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s. His eyes were closed, a smile on his face. Loki’s own smile faded slowly. As much as he wanted Thor, as much as he loved he, he couldn’t see how Loki could make Thor’s life any better.

“I don’t…” Loki sniffled. “I’m to spend the rest of my life in the dungeons. What can come of this?”

“I’ll talk to father. You just helped save an entire realm.”

“After nearly destroying an entire realm, Thor! The only reason there isn’t utter chaos right now is because your father let them use the casket to rebuild.” Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki put a finger on his lips to stop him. “You have no idea how much I want this. But what can I offer? Quickies in a cell? Then I get to watch as you eventually find a queen leaving me alone and heartbroken. I can’t have this just to lose it.”

Loki rested his head on Thor’s chest when his brother pulled him close. He kissed the top of Loki’s head. “I don’t want to find a wife, I want you.”

Loki chuckled. Even after everything he had to be the voice of reason. Though there was no ulterior motive or trick to go along with it. “I want you too. But we both know that I can never be that for you. The people hate me, they hate everything I am. They already now my true heritage. They will never let me be more than your screw-up brother. Odin will never allow it.” He laughed bitterly. “I’m a prince in two realms and wanted on neither. I am heir to a throne of lies, that is all.”

“Loki…” Thor was cut off by his brother.

“This is all my fault. ALL OF IT! Every domino piece knocked over simply because I didn’t think you were fit to be king. Odin won’t let me forget about that.”

“You were not wrong, Brother. I could say you should have just talked to me about it, but we both know I would not have listened.”

The sound of the door opening startled them both.

__________

Thor and Loki were gathered around the table with the Avengers and Director Fury. They all looked shaken. Fury opened his sandwich and frowned. “Motherfucker…” Everyone looked up as he pulled out the diagonally cut monstrosity and took a bite. He was learning. Stark hid his satisfied smirk by taking a sip of his drink. At least the mystery of what shawarma was had been answered.

Loki wondered how long it had been since Thor had last eaten. He seemed to be the only one attacking the sandwich with much vigor. Loki was content to nibble. It wasn’t half bad. Asgard could do with some more seasoning. He grabbed a few fries before pushing his food closer to Thor. He grabbed half of Loki’s sandwich with a grateful smile.

“So, let me get this straight.” Fury had started after Loki had told them all he got from Thor. “You want me to hand over Thor, who was about to take over our world, destroying New York City in the process, _and_ the Tesseract to you?” Loki merely nodded. “How am I supposed to sell that bull?”

Loki sighed. “The Tesseract was never yours. Odin merely hid it here.”

“He’s not lying. I’ve seen what that thing can do. It needs to be as far away from here as possible.”

Thor chimed in. “Your captain is right. It should be locked away in my father’s vault.”

“I still don’t think the council will allow this.” Fury leaned back in his chair and sighed. “I guess it’s easier to ask forgiveness than it is permission.”

“We should take the scepter, Loki. It’s far too dangerous here.”

Loki sat in thought for a moment, he looked to Fury. “Can your SHIELD keep it safe?” He shushed Thor when he made a move to object. “This may a way to smooth over our departure. Give them something to make them feel special.” He turned back to Fury, a smile on his face. “No offense meant.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “We can.”

“It’s settled. We should get you back.” He conjured up chains. “Sorry, brother. I’m sure father will take these off when he hears everything. Until then, they need to be on.”

__________

Loki took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his rooms. “Dust.” He sighed before using his magic to rid the room of it. Coming home with Thor had gone somewhat how he had expected it to. Asgard was so happy and relieved to see their golden son return. A feast was underway to celebrate his return from the supposed dead. Say nothing of the one who returned him. No, Loki was sent to his rooms. At least it wasn’t the dungeons. For now.

He picked up a book from a pile he hadn’t read yet and plopped down in his favorite chair with a sigh. When the sound of the revelry got particularly loud, Loki slammed his window shut with magic. He put the book aside to change into a tunic and sleep pants. He sunk down into the bed with an audible moan. The bed in his cell was nowhere near as luxurious as the bed of a prince.

He awoke later to the feel of the bed sinking down, the smell of mead hung thick in the air. Loki didn’t need those clues to know it was Thor. He felt an arm wrap around him from behind, the alcohol scented breath tickled his ear. “You smell like a brewery, Thor.”

“Should I leave?”

The arm around Loki started to pull away but he stopped it, pulling it back around him. He heard Thor chuckle as he settled in behind him, pulling Loki closer to him. “And wake up to hear you passed out in the hallway on the way to your quarters?”

“How kind of you, brother.” He sighed. “We should talk.”

Loki laughed. “I’m not talking to you when you’re drunk. Sleep.” Thor made a sound of protest. “Sleep here in quiet or leave.” Loki smiled when he felt Thor settle in behind him.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

__________

The sun was pouring through the windows when Loki awoke again. Thor was still out with his arm, and now a leg, wrapped around Loki. Loki slowly peeled himself out of Thor’s grasp. He could sleep through Ragnarök when he’s spent the night drinking. He hears servants placing food in his sitting room. That is no doubt what woke him up.

He wonders how much longer he has before receiving word of Odin’s plans for him are. With the celebration lasting well through the night, and early morning, it would likely be hours still before he knew. He stretches, before walking out to the food. Some of Thor’s favorite things are there too. Loki wonders if Thor made the request himself. He resists the urge to toss them out the window. It had been quite a while since he last let some mischief out.

Word comes a few hours later when Loki emerged from his bath. Conditional release. Confined to the palace for a year, after which time, Odin will make another judgement. He was impressed with Loki’s behavior on Midgard. Pleased that Loki kept his word and returned home. Loki tried not to look too smug. But he was.

Thor was still dead to the world save for his loud snores. When Odin was interrupted enough times, Loki had to spell the doors to keep the sound out. He felt a smug satisfaction from wondering what was going through Odin’s mind as to why Thor was in Loki’s room to begin with. _Ah, there’s the mischief._

It wasn’t long after Odin’s departure that Loki heard Thor awaken with a pained grumble. Loki smiled with delight. He entered the bedroom. “GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!” Thor winced and stuck his head under the pillow. “Serves you right, you oaf.” He yanked the pillow off Thor before sitting down and placing his hand on Thor’s forehead. He watched his face turn from pained to content. “You’re welcome.” He moved to get up, but Thor grabbed him and yanked him down next to him on the bed. “Ugh. It smells like something died in your mouth.”

“No good morning kisses?”

“It’s afternoon now.”

“No good afternoon kisses?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Are you just going to ignore the conversation we had on earth?”

“Mm…” He nuzzled Loki’s neck. “planned on it.”

“You are thick.” Loki pinched Thor’s side, effectively getting out of his grasp. “And you smell. I’m not talking to you like that.”

Thor grumbled and got up. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re stalling, brother.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Loki hear Thor scoff at him as he left the room, stealing a few breakfast pastries on his way out.

__________

“You know.” Thor whispered to Loki while they were at dinner that night. “You can’t avoid me forever. I know you want this.”

“Thor…” Loki hissed when he felt Thor’s hand on his thigh. Loki had forgotten how Thor got when his mind was set on something. He frowned when he saw Thor on his third…no, fourth…stein of ale. He snatched it from Thor, it was mostly a means of distraction, but there was concern there as well. “You’re not going to drink away what happened to you. I won’t allow it.”

Thor frowned. “I’m not…I wasn’t!” He noticed Frigga looking at him with concern as well. He got up quickly, looking at them both in turn. “I’m not.”

Loki and Frigga sighed in unison as they watched Thor leave. “Was it that bad, my son?”

Loki frowned. “I wouldn’t wish that torture on anyone. Well, maybe Laufey if I didn’t already kill him.” He stood. “I should go see if he’s ok.”

Frigga smiled. Loki would almost say she had a knowing look in her eyes. “Of course, dear.”

__________

Thor was sitting in Loki’s sitting room, looking sullen. Loki sat down next to him. “You’re going to be insufferable unless I give in. Aren’t you?”

“Brother, you were the only thing that got me through the past year. I know you can say the same about me.” Loki couldn’t exactly deny it. “Even mother thinks…”

Loki facepalmed. “Thor, please tell me you didn’t tell her about this all.”

“I needed someone to talk to about it! You weren’t doing it! She believes there was a reason that even though I was so far away we could still reach one another.” He bumped shoulders with Loki. “She thinks were good for each other, by the way.”

“There is no way she said that. Odin will think you mad or think I have somehow bewitched you.”

Thor put an arm around Loki. “He did want to bring peace about our kingdoms.”

“You are delusional.” Though he didn’t pull away from Thor, in fact he leaned into the touch. “And an oaf.”

“Your oaf.” Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head.

Loki surged up to kiss Thor, wrapping his arms around him. Thor let out a surprised yelp, but quickly recovered, pulling Loki as tight as he could and deepened the kiss. Loki pulled back after a few moments. “My oaf.” He whispered it against Thor’s lips. He felt more than saw Thor smile before he kissed Loki again. Loki moved to straddle Thor, kissing his way down his neck. When Thor didn’t get the hint, Loki pulled Thor by the hair, exposing more neck for him to nibble. Thor let out a strained moan at the mistreatment. Loki took note, chuckling against Thor’s skin.

Thor’s hands roamed up and down Loki’s back. He arched his back when Loki bit down on his neck. “Brother…” He stood up, bringing Loki with him. He wrapped his legs around Thor, and held on tight, pulling back to kiss him again. Thor led them to the bedroom stopping to pin Loki against the doorframe. His hand on the back of Loki’s head the only thing that protected it from the force of the move.

Holding Loki up with his hips, he used his free arms to pull off his tunic, then Loki’s. He placed both hands on the wall on either side of Loki’s head, dipping down to lick at Loki’s nipples. Loki arched his back, letting out a moan. “Showing off your brute strength…” A moan escaped his lips, interrupting his thought.

Thor chuckled, looking up at Loki, eyes dark and full of want. “I don’t see you complaining.” He thrusted up, rubbing his erection against Loki’s. “I know you like chaos and mischief.” Thor growled, ripping Loki’s pants off him. “Imagine us. Together. What will people think?” Thor tutted before licking a line up Loki’s throat. “Scandalous, _brother_.”

Loki’s head fell back, thumping against the wall as Thor undid his pants just enough to free his throbbing cock and plunge into Loki’s quim. “ _Thor…_ ” Loki raked his nails down Thor’s back desperate to pull them as close together as possible.

Thor is a mixture of animalistic growls and breathy moans. Loki, with a white knuckled grip on the doorway at either side of his hips, bucks wildly to match his brother’s thrust. When Thor feels Loki begin to spasm, his quim squeezing Thor’s cock in all the right ways, he reached down to take Loki’s cock, thrusting it roughly in time with his cock. He whispered in Loki’s ear. “All those maiden and nobles who wanted a piece of me. Only to learn I am yours.” A moan rumbled from Thor as his hips gave an especially hard thrust. “And you are mine.”

Loki screams as he comes from his quim, it sets off a wave of pleasure with Thor spending deep inside Loki and spilling all over the two of them. “Fuck, Thor.” Loki panted, feeling boneless from his effort. The only thing keeping him from melting into the floor is Thor holding him up with his hips.

“That was perfect.” Thor nuzzled Loki’s neck. He moved back from the wall, pulling lazy panting kisses from Loki. He deposited them both on the bed, too afraid his legs would give way.

“That…was better than my dreams promised.” Loki moved his hips experimentally. “You’re quite bigger, for one thing.”

“Flattery, will get you everywhere.” Thor chuckled and turned on his side towards Loki. He mirrored Thor’s action. “We still have much to talk about.”

Loki straddled Thor, leaning down to give him kiss. He smiled against Thor’s lips. “I may be amenable to it.”

Thor growled, flipping them so he was on top. “Maybe we should start small. Tell our friends.” Thor grimaced. “And Odin.”

Loki’s hips pushed up, rubbing his quim against Thor’s cock deliciously. Thor moan, his resolve quickly fading. “Tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
